Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 September 2015
02:13 Are you an admin or CM? 02:13 Chat mod. 02:13 Too bad :/ 02:14 ? 02:14 There is spam in comments :/ 02:14 Where? 02:18 Never mind. Rose deleted it :) 02:19 Okay. 02:22 gtg. 02:22 Bye. 03:11 Welcome back :) 03:14 -_- I hate when users do that 03:17 I just arrived home from Richmond from McDonald's. :) 03:18 Hi... Can you give me an username? :) 03:18 for you? 03:19 ? 03:19 I mean : how can I call you 03:21 Pureheart, Catlover, PC. 03:21 Ok :) 03:21 191 is awful. -_- 03:22 I will call you Catlover since you seems to love cats like me :D 03:22 Ok! :D 03:22 I hated 191 03:22 too 03:22 I am stuck on it since Friday. 03:23 That's a long time O_O 03:24 Any idea of the number of tries? 03:24 50+. 03:26 It took me same 03:29 I don't know what to talk about. 03:29 Same :/ 03:30 Candy Crush Level 445 03:30 Oh I forgot! You ate at Mcdonald's too? 03:30 (you said it earlier) 03:30 ? 03:31 Yes, I did! :) 03:31 Hi ariel o/ 7 03:31 I ate Mcdonald's today and yesterday :P 03:31 And he is gone. ._. 03:31 Nice! 03:31 What happens if I recieve lots of chat bans 03:31 You will get banned indefinite. 03:32 And there will be a sockpuppet account 03:32 Or less... it depends of the severity of your offenses 03:32 If you will sockpuppet, you will be reported and blocked globally. 03:33 If it says this user is currently blocked across the wikia network it means there blocked globally 03:34 You got it! 03:34 Yes. 03:34 Like user: KoolAgain 03:34 Yes. 03:36 He has been sockpuppeting all the time 03:37 On august 13 I got blocked for nothing 03:37 HI! 03:37 GOODBYE! 03:38 Wat? 03:38 IDk what she did but I did that once too for fun :/ 03:38 IDK why* 03:39 BUFF ROSETURNIP! 03:39 Huh? 03:39 ._. 03:39 I think it's an annoying user 03:39 Not again 03:39 Lasagna! I need Lasagna! 03:40 You need lasagna with ban flavour 03:40 ^ 03:40 LOL coolest guy :D 03:40 Who is over 50? 03:40 Not me 03:40 Me. 03:40 I AM 03:40 Neither 03:41 No I am only 14 03:41 I am 18 03:41 I am 52. 03:41 O_O 03:41 52!? 03:41 I am a 14 year old candy crusher 03:42 OMG, Catlover, tell me you are kidding! O_O 03:42 I am 18 + 52 - 50 03:42 He's not 03:42 ?! O_O 03:42 You are 20, supermario 03:42 yes! 03:42 Roseturnip hacks levels 03:42 (n) 03:43 I am 18 03:43 Turning 19 next year in Spring :D 03:43 Guess who blocked me 03:43 IDC. 03:44 Not really 03:44 Yes, really. IDC- 03:44 Because IDC. 03:44 IT WAS 3PRIMETIME3 who blocked me 03:44 (facepalm) 03:44 Do you even know what does IDC mean? 03:44 No 03:45 I 03:45 Don't 03:45 Care 03:45 = IDC 03:46 Hjfeiuhg 03:47 Don't spam. 03:59 I am the greatest English speaking user in this world! :D 03:59 In your dreams, Arianne. -_- 04:00 Who loves ketchup? :D 04:01 Screw French cuisine! They banned ketchup! 04:01 Uhhh... 04:01 FALSE 04:01 ._. 04:01 I'm french and we still use ketchup!!! 04:01 Why French people are such nasty? Because they love snails! 04:01 FALSE! FALSE! FALSE!!!! 04:02 o_o 04:02 Did she just call French people nasty?! 04:02 Yes 04:02 My grandpa was French! 04:02 I am french! 04:03 I am Candian French! 04:03 *Canadian 04:03 Wow! 04:03 Quebec? 04:03 Yes :) 04:03 But I don't use French that much :( 04:03 I will use it in Summer! 04:04 :) 04:04 ._. 04:04 Really? 04:05 Sockpuppet detected! 04:05 Hello there? 04:05 Hi o/ 04:05 Hi! 04:05 Maybe not. :D 04:05 Oh, a cat lover! :D 04:05 Yes maybe it was a coincidence :/ 04:05 ? Huh? 04:06 There was a troll named almost like you 04:14 427 sucks ._. 04:45 Chat died 04:46 Frockolate in marmalade is officially introduced in Level 9979. 04:46 ... 04:46 -_- 04:46 He does the all the time -_- 04:47 No comment -_- 04:47 Another cat lover? :D , I love cats too :) 04:47 Yes! :d 04:47 but sadly, I don't have one :( 04:47 We have three at home. 04:47 I'll get one sometime though :) 04:48 Check pm+am or am+pm 04:48 ... -_- 04:48 -_- 04:48 Shut your mouth, Yusuf. 04:48 Level YusufT19 will never exist -_- 04:48 ^ 04:49 (Jelly) <>< <>< have low intelligence -_- 04:49 ^ 04:49 Olaf, Frockolate in Sugar Chest is unofficially introduced in Level 4162, officially introduced in Level 10309. 04:50 Yeah, and Level YusufT19 is in Episode 9284910 -_- 04:50 Frockolate in Marmalade in Sugar Chest is officially introduced in Level 11621. 04:51 Frockolate in Marmalade and Sugar Chest can go to IdiotWorld -_- 04:51 ^ 04:52 And Level YusufT19 introduces YusufT19's MOM! XD 04:52 I'm so close to a kick, I could snap a tree in half -_- 04:52 Olaf, Level 4164 is copied version of Unreleased Facebook Version of Level 1169. 04:52 Kick him -_- 04:52 (rofl) @Pureheart 04:52 PUNT! :D 04:53 "And Level YusufT19 introduces YusufT19's MOM! xD ." 04:53 (Rofl) 04:53 Not kick 04:53 I love being Sarcastic. 04:53 Me too :D 04:54 I am the only one without star now :S 04:55 I guess you know what that star means :) 04:55 Yes. :D 04:55 Chat mod/Admin 04:56 PonyFans is globally blocked! 04:56 Hahahahahahahaha! (rofl) 04:56 They were 3 in the same account 04:56 it's against the Terms of Use 04:56 I know, I saw the ban. 04:57 They said : if you ban us we will report you! (rofl) SERVES YOU RIGHT! 04:57 :D 04:58 Ugh, earache >___< 04:59 ^ ouch 04:59 :( 05:03 Hi there. 05:03 Hello Storm. 05:03 I got my exam results today. 05:03 Did you pass? 05:04 ^ 05:04 Yeah, I passed all 12 exams I sat back in June. 05:04 Great! 05:04 Yay! 05:04 More specifically, I had 5 A's, 4 B's and 3 C's 05:04 As for me, out of 9 exams I passed 6 of them :/ 05:07 Passed : English, Spanish, French written, French Oral, Biology and Geology, Computer science, Physics 05:07 Failed : History and Geography, Philosphy and... 05:07 maths :( 05:09 That's 7 passed and 3 failed 05:09 I got an A in maths o.o 05:09 Also, I have to go for dinner now, brb 05:10 Pass mark in France is 10/20 05:10 honours are 05:10 quite good : 12/20 05:10 good : 14/20 05:10 very good : 16/20 05:10 My grades are : 05:11 English (16/20) Spanish (13/20) French Written (13/20) Oral (14/20) Biology and Geology (13/20) Computer sciences (17/20!!!) physics (11/20) 05:11 History and Geography (08/20) 05:12 Philosophy (07/20) 05:12 Maths (08/20) 05:13 Uh-oh! 05:13 I was disappointed for Maths :( 05:14 I trust you, I would be disappointed too! :( 05:15 All these grade has a different importance depending of the subject 05:15 An importance of 3 is like getting 3 times the same grade 05:15 Importance were : 05:15 English : 3 05:15 Spanish : 2 05:15 French Written : 2 and oral : 2 05:15 Biology and Geology : 6 05:15 Computer sciences : 2 05:16 Physics : 6 05:16 Philosophy : 3 05:16 history and geography : 3 05:16 Maths : 7 :( 05:16 (getting 7 times a 08/20 sucks) 05:17 :( 05:17 Then the average of all the grades is done and you get a result, mine was 11.41/20 which is not 12/20 05:17 Which means that I passed! but with no honors -_- 05:17 Conclusion : NEVER STUDY IN FRANCE! 05:22 that's all... University starts for me in 5 days 05:22 We are getting a new cat in 6 das. 05:22 *days 05:23 Cool 05:36 Not kick 05:37 3:) 05:37 -_- 05:37 :S 05:37 :p 05:37 :D 05:37 :( 05:37 :) 05:37 Stop spamming. 05:37 Not stop 05:38 Hi pureheart 05:38 Hi everyone 05:38 Phew now hes gone 05:38 Anyone? 05:38 I hate him. :/ 05:39 Dif you receive my pm 05:39 I hate him too 05:39 This isnt the first time of him 05:40 Back. 05:41 Have fun with your new furry companion, Pureheart. FOUR cats now! 05:41 Soon ;-) 05:42 Hi bumblebee 05:42 Hi 05:42 Hi everyone who joined o/ 05:42 It seems Michael didnt learn much from his 1 week block 05:42 I'm gonna ban YusufT19 05:43 Ban him indefinitely. 05:43 ^ 05:43 Ban 05:43 Not the first time Yusuf did spamming 05:43 Why Michael didnt learn much? 05:44 BRB have to upload mobile version pathway of Banana Beach 05:45 heyy 05:45 Hi Elsa. 05:46 Hi CC 05:47 Hi CC-2^33 05:50 Hi CC. 05:52 I must go to dinner, see ya (I stay online) 06:13 back 06:14 wb 06:14 I'm watching the live about Apple TV and the new Ipad Pro 06:19 And Im seeing the Vietnamese glitch 06:20 When I upload level 1174 pre buff mobile version 06:58 Wildonesbot 06:58 <3 06:58 I love you 07:01 PS I love you 07:08 Anyone? 2015 09 09